Feliz Natal
by Sack
Summary: Fic Slash


Feliz Natal 

CAP. 1- O "DIO DE DRACO

Era início de Novembro, em um mês os alunos de Hogwarts entrariam nas férias de natal, iriam visitar suas famílias, viajar, outros iriam ficar em Hogwarts, como era o caso de Harry Potter, um quintanista da Grifinória. Mas era cedo para pensar em férias, pois ainda faltava um longo mês de aula, e bota longo nisso. Principalmente quando Snape anunciou em sua aula passada um pequeno exame sobre a poção Polissuco, Harry sabia tudo sobre ela, porque a exatamente três anos atrás, ele a fizera e bebera, mas Snape sempre arranjava um jeito de tirar ponto dos grifinorianos.

Após uma longa aula de Poções, era hora de relaxar, assistindo a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, relaxar entre aspas, pois sempre era uma aula muito difícil, mas Harry adorava essa matéria, principalmente o professor que a ensinava, o professor Lupin. Lupin já dera aula em Hogwarts quando Harry cursava seu terceiro ano mas saíra depois que todos descobriram que ele era um Lobisomem. Mas, sob reclamação de grande parte da sociedade, Lupin voltara para a felicidade de Harry e alguns outros que ainda gostavam dele.

Enquanto muita gente tinha um grande medo quando era hora de encarar o "Professor Lobisomem" , Harry subia muito apressado para a sala de Lupin, pois na opinião do garoto, ele era o melhor professor de Hogwarts.

- Boa Tarde meus garotos! - Dizia Lupin, feliz como sempre ao início de sua aula. - Eu já corrigi o exame que vocês fizeram semana passada e vou entrega-los a vocês agora. Quero dizer que, com exceção de alguns poucos, o resultado foi ótimo!

Alguns poucos alunos ficaram muito excitados com a palavra do professor, outros, não falavam nada, como era o caso das pessoas que tinham preconceito pelo professor ser um lobisomem, e outras pessoas, como era o caso de Malfoy, sempre odiaram aquele professor.

- Longbotom! - Lupin começou a chamar os alunos para entregar os exames. - Precisa estudar um pouquinho mais hein Nevile, mas a nota melhorou.

- Hood !

- Faning !

- Weasley! - E lá foi Rony receber seu exame. - Está ótimo Rony!

- Goyle ! - E lá foi o gigante da Sonserina receber sua nota. - Se você continuar assim você vai ter que voltar para o primeiro ano, vê se estuda Goyle!

- Craby ! - E lá foi o outro gigante receber sua nota. - Precisa estudar hein?

- Granger! - E lá foi Hermione pegar seu resultado. - Excelente Mione! O melhor resultado da sala!

- Potter! - Era a vez de Harry, ele saiu e foi andando até a mesa de Lupin. - Ora Harry, você tirou uma nota ótima! Parabéns, você tem futuro para auror sabia?

- Malfoy! - E lá foi o maior rival de Harry pegar a sua nota. - Estou decepcionado com você, eu vou ter que mandar uma coruja para os seus pais, e se continuar assim vou ser obrigado a levar você até Dumbledore!

Malfoy saiu furioso, ser humilhado na frente de todos os seus colegas e também na frente de Harry por um Lobisomem qualquer era praticamente inaceitável, principalmente para alguém com tanto orgulho como Malfoy. Ele realmente não gostava de Lupin.

- Bem, - Continuou Lupin após entregar os exames. - Eu creio que vocês já sabem seus resultados, então eu vou prosseguir com a aula. Abram o livro de vocês no quinto capítulo, o que fala sobre feitiços e poções de cura.

- Bem, - Continuou ele. - Eu tenho aqui na frente uma poção acida, capaz de manchar e borbulhar toda a nossa pele, e eu vou ensinar para vocês, um feitiço para tirar os efeitos desse acido. Para isso eu preciso de um voluntário.

- Eu! - Disse Malfoy levantando da cadeira e indo para frente. Era visível o ódio que Malfoy estava sentindo por aquele professor, e com certeza ele pretendia alguma coisa.

- Bem Draco. - Disse Lupin. - Eu quero que você aponte sua varinha para essa poção e claramente diga as palavras _anulate feitiçius! _Entendeu?

- Sim! - Disse Malfoy com uma expressão de euforia no rosto.

- Então pode começar! - Disse Lupin se posicionado na frente de Malfoy.

- _Explódiuns!_ - Disse Malfoy fazendo com que todo o feitiço caisse bem na cara do professor, mas um outro tanto caiu também no rosto de Malfoy.

Era incrível como o rosto de Lupin e o de Malfoy naquela hora começaram a criar grandes bolhas, e ficar todo vermelho, com a carne saindo pelo rosto.

- A_nulate feitiçius! _- Disse Lupin apontando a varinha para seu próprio rosto e logo em seguida voltando a ter um rosto normal. Era super visível a cara de ódio de Lupin, aquele momento ele seria capaz de fazer uma besteira com Malfoy. Lupin apontou sua varinha em direção a Draco e muito devagar conjurou um feitiço. - _Avada Kedrava!_

Era um feitiço mortal, só que um segundo antes, Lupin mudou a direção da varinha e o feitiço bateu na parede, dando um forte barulho, e fazendo com que muitas pedras caíssem no chão. Era visível o rosto de terror de Draco, e foi visto por toda a sala um líquido saindo de suas calças. Draco fizera xixi de tanto pavor.

Os alunos da Grifinória davam gargalhadas de tanto rir, inclusive Harry. Quem diria, o valente Draco Malfoy mijando nas calças de tanto pavor.

- Professor. - Dizia Draco com uma expressão de terror no rosto. - O senhor poderia retirar esse acido do meu rosto do mesmo modo como fez com o seu rosto?

- Não! - Disse Lupin. - Quando a aula acabar você pode procurar Madame Pomfrey, mas por enquanto sente-se e assista a aula.

- Mas Professor, - Agora Draco falava educadamente. - Eu posso ir ao banheiro me enchugar?

- Não! - Disse Lupin. - Se você quiser se enxugue aqui mesmo, mas sentado em sua carteira e sem fazer barulho para eu terminar de explicar.

Lupin terminou de explicar a matéria, mas todos só prestavam atenção em Malfoy, com seu rosto cheio de bolhas e pingando por todo o chão seu próprio xixi. Até que o sinal bateu e todos foram embora.

- Opis! - Disse Lupin. - Você não Malfoy, antes você vai limpar todo o chão, e sem usar feitiços!

CAP.II - A VINGANÇA DE DRACO E A DOR DE HARRY

- Bem feito para o Malfoy! - Disse Rony nos corredores de Hogwarts. - Ele bem que mereceu.

- Eu acho que o Lupin não poderia fazer aquilo. - Falou Mione muito preocupada. - Ele está com a cabeça muito quente, ele ainda vai se arrepender de ter feito isso.

- Ha! - Disse Rony nervoso. - Qual é Mione? O Draco provocou também... Ele mereceu.

- O Lupin anda muito nervoso esses dias. - Falou Harry preocupado. - Muitos alunos nem olham mais para ele, eu acho que ele está meio mal com isso. Eu já passei isso no meu segundo ano aqui em Hogwarts, todos me rejeitavam porque achavam que eu que tinha aberto a Câmara Secreta.

- Em falar em Lupin, - Falava Mione. - Hoje é noite de lua cheia, e Lupin vai ter que parar de dar aula.

- Ha que pena. - Disse Rony. - Quem será que vai substituir ele desta vez, tomara que não seja o Snape.

- Eu não sei nem se o Lupin vai voltar a dar aula. - Disse Mione num tom misterioso.

- O que que você quer dizer com isso? - Falou Harry.

- Se o Malfoy contar para seu pai o que aconteceu, - Falava lentamente Mione. - Lupin vai ter sérios problemas. Lucio Malfoy tem muita influência aqui em Hogwarts.

- Eu acho que o Lupin está muito mal. - Falava tristemente Harry. - Vamos visitar ele hoje antes do anoitecer.

- Legal. - Falou Rony. - Vamos antes do jantar.

Os três chegaram a torre da Grifinória, onde sentaram e tentaram descansar um pouco. Apenas tentaram, pois todos riam e gritavam ao saber o que tinha acontecido com Malfoy, Fred e Jorge faziam imitações da cara toda cheia de bolhas de Malfoy. Se Harry não estivesse tão preocupado com o futuro de seu professor, com certeza estaria dando pelas gargalhadas dos gêmeos.

- Eu vou subir para o quarto trocar de roupa. - Disse Harry. - Me esperem aqui.

Harry subiu para o dormitório, o sol ainda raiava muito de leve, e pequenos raios atingiam a cama de Harry, que procurava suas roupas no armário. De repente, do meio do nada, aparece uma coruja, que pousa em cima da janela. Era Edwiges, trazendo uma carta de seu tio Sirius Black. Harry curioso, começou a ler.

_Caro Harry,_

_Eu sinto que os tempos ruins estão prestes a acabar novamente, a cada dia que passo, tenho mais notícias de comensais sendo capturados, mas fico indignado quando vejo que o Ministro da Magia simplesmente não faz nada para ajudar._

_Eu estou mandando essa coruja para lhe falar que eu e mais uma tropa da Ordem da Fênix estamos partindo hoje para o fronte de batalha, pois várias fontes confiáveis nos falaram que Voldemort está em um lugar que não posso revelar nem mesmo para você. Eu peço que você reze muito, pois eu estou com muito medo. E enquanto isso, não saia de perto de Dumbledore, e se ele não estiver, fique próximo ao Lupin, eu tenho certeza que ele vai te defender, mas por enquanto, Vigilância Total_

_Um abraço,_

_ Sírius Black_

Quando Harry terminou de ler a carta, ele desabou na cama, e ficou muito nervoso em pensamentos. Ele sentia que algo ruim iria acontecer aquela noite, ele achava que não era nada, até receber aquela coruja. Era muito perigoso ir ao fronte de batalha naquela época, e Harry não estava preparado para correr o risco de perder a única pessoa de sua família que Harry amava. Agora que Harry queria ir mesmo falar com Lupin, ele queria desabafar. Naquele momento, Harry chorou.

Harry descera, com a carta na mão, queria mostrar para seus amigos, para poder compartilhar a dor que estava sentindo aquela hora. Chegando lá, antes que seus amigos pudessem dizer uma palavra, Harry mostrou a carta, que os amigos leram, e ficaram em um choque total.

- Harry. - Dizia Mione aos prantos. - Meu Deus, eu não tenho nenhuma palavra para te consolar.

- Amigão, - Tentava consolar Rony. - Ele vai voltar, pode esperar, vão muitos bruxos com ele, nós vamos vencer fácil, fácil!

- Antes fosse tão fácil como você diz amigão. - Disse Harry. - Uma batalha contra Voldemort nunca é fácil, e eu estou sentindo um sentimento tão ruim hoje.

- Não diga esse nome Harry. - Gritou Mione. - E esse sentimento não é nada.

- Acho melhor agente ir na sala do Lupin antes que anoiteça. - Disse Rony.

Harry, Rony e Mione desceram as escadas até o terceiro andar, onde ficava a sala e o quarto de Lupin. Eles passaram pela sala de aula e entraram na sala onde Lupin dormia. Só que Lupin não estava lá, quem estava era Draco Malfoy.

- O que você está fazendo aqui em Malfoy? - Perguntou Harry bastante desconfiado.

- Quem tem que responder o que faz aqui é você Potter. - O rosto branco de Malfoy, ficou mais pálido ainda com o susto que ele levou.

- Nós viemos visitar Lupin. - Disse Mione num tom bastante alto. - Já você Malfoy, tenho certeza que não veio aqui para isso.

- Na verdade eu vim ameaçar aquele lobisomem idiota. - Disse Malfoy. - Mas ví que já perdi tempo demais. - Então Draco foi embora.

- Eu acho que ele não contou toda a verdade. - Disse Rony desconfiado.

Mas nem deu tempo para eles discutirem, pois Lupin estava chegando no corredor, nada apressado, porem, bastante preocupado.

- Meninos! - Disse Lupin. - Vieram me visitar?

- Viemos Lupin. - Disse Harry. - Algum problema?

- Não lógico que não. - Falou Lupin. - Vamos entre na minha sala.

Harry, Rony e Mione foram a sala dele, era uma sala bastante rústica e prática, tinha cadeiras de madeira e uma mesa de madeira, tinha uma prateleira onde eram colocados todos os instrumentos de trabalho de Lupin, tudo espalhado, tinha também uns três livros bastante grande sobre Arte das Trevas e um retrato, de Lupin com pelo que parecia ser Sírius Black.

- Você sabia que quando nós chegamos aqui, Malfoy estava aqui dentro. - Falou Mione, puxando assunto.

- Menino danado aquele. - Falou Lupin. - Devia estar querendo me ameaçar, falar que aquele pai dele vai me tirar de Hogwarts. Ele puxou o pai dele, dois bruxos idiotas, que acham que são os melhores, tomara que Sirius destrua aquele metido do Lúcio Malfoy.

- Você não devia ter feito o que fez com Draco. - Falou Mione.

- Realmente eu estou um pouco arrependido. - Falou Lupin. - Eu não sou mais criança para entrar em briga com menino.

- Como assim " tomara que Sirius destrua aquele metido do Lúcio Malfoy"? - Falou Harry, tentando chegar ao assunto mais importante.

- Harry, - Falou Lupin num tom sério. - Eu não queria que você soubesse por mim, eu falei para o seu padrinho lhe avisar, mas...

- Eu já sei de tudo. - Interrompeu Harry. - Sirius me mandou uma carta -Harry entregou a carta a Lupin.

- Se eu pudesse eu também estaria lá.- Falou Lupin. - Me desculpem, mas eu preciso tomar essa poção, vocês sabem para quê. - Lupin pegou a poção de dentro do armário e tomou tudo de uma vez.

- A cada mês o gosto dessa coisa fica pior! - Reclamou Lupin.

- Eu estou com medo de algo acontecer com meu padrinho. - Falou Harry continuando o assunto.

- Harry. - Falou Lupin olhando para Harry com uma cara triste. - Eu não vou mentir, o que o Sírius vai fazer é bem perigoso, pois ele vai enfrentar cara a cara grande parte dos aliados de Voldemort, e talvez, até Voldemort em pessoa.

- Por favor! - Falaram Rony e Mione ao mesmo tempo. - Não repita esse nome!

- Desculpa. - Falou Lupin. - Mas eu acho que já está na hora de vocês irem embora, para jantar.

- Ok! - E os três sairam da Sala de Lupin e foram para o salão principal.

CAP. III - O INCIDENTE

Harry, Rony e Mione, caminharam lentamente em direção ao salão principal, preocupado com o que Lupin disse, mas com uma certeza, Lupin tinha algum ressentimento da família Malfoy, talvez algo que Lúcio Malfoy fez a ele, ou aos pais de Harry, mas de uma coisa eles tinham certeza, Sírius devia saber mais sobre isso, pois os dois eram amigos, e então invés dos três irem para o salão principal, eles foram para o curujal escrever uma carta a Sírius.

- O que você vai escrever para Sírius? - Perguntou Rony quando eles tinham chegado ao corujal.

- Vou escrever falando tudo que Lupin me disse, e vou pedir maiores explicações.

Então Harry começou a escrever:

_Caro Sírius,_

_Espero que nada de mal tenha lhe acontecido, e que você volte logo para casa ( e volte inocente). Mas eu não estou lhe escrevendo só para lhe dizer isso, eu gostaria de que você me revelasse tudo, antes que eu acabe descobrindo sozinho._

_Hoje eu estive falando com o Lupin, e ele deixou escapar uma certa magoa que ele tem com relação ao Lúcio Malfoy, e ele colocou seu nome falando que espera que você destrua esse Malfoy._

_Se você não me falar nada eu vou acabar descobrindo sozinho._

_Se cuida viu? Do seu querido sobrinho._

_Harry Potter _

- Entrega esta carta a Sírius Black! - Disse Harry entregando a carta para Edwiges.

- Pronto Harry, agora podemos ir jantar em paz! - Disse Mione olhando Edwiges desaparecer no horizonte.

Os três amigos desceram juntos ao salão principal sem trocar nenhuma palavra, estava todo mundo pensando no futuro deles, no porque Lupin odiava os Malfoy. Apesar de todos esses sentimentos, Harry continuava a sentir um aperto no coração, alguma coisa o falava que aquele dia não seria um de seus melhores dias

- Oi gente! - Disse Fred quando Harry, Rony e Mione chegaram ao salão principal. - Demoraram hoje hein? Vamos, sentem-se, vamos jantar.

Os três se sentaram em uma das cadeiras vagas e começaram a comer aquela deliciosa e farta comida.

- Olhem lá Malfoy jantando. - Disse Rony. - Ele está todo sem graça até agora.

Todo o castelo olhava indiscretamente para ele, cochichando com seus amigos, deixando Malfoy todo sem graça. Mas mesmo assim, em alguma parte dos olhos de Malfoy, mostrava que ele estava triunfante, e isso só Harry conseguia reparar.

- Mesmo quando ele esta sendo zoado por todo o colégio. - Falou Harry. - Ele ainda consegue ter um olhar triunfante mesmo.

- Esses Mafoy... - Dizia Rony.

A maioria dos alunos haviam terminado seus pratos, alguns poucos já haviam se retirado para os seus dormitórios, mas a grande maioria ainda estava parado, conversando alegremente. Harry percebia que Malfoy estava impaciente, o que deveria ser por estar sendo caçoado por Hogwarts inteira.

De repente, Harry ouviu dois estrondos ensurdecedores, que sinalizavam que alguma coisa acabara de ser completamente destruído. Todos que estavam no salão, começaram a fazer comentários uns com os outros, algumas garotas da Corvinal, começaram a gritar.

- Esse Pirraça me paga dessa vez! - Falou o zelador, saindo do salão.

Por alguns instantes todos pensaram que tudo havia voltado ao normal, e era apenas mais uma que Pirraça havia aprontado, então todos começaram a conversar alegremente novamente. Até que ofegante, Filch, o zelador, abriu as portas do salão e começou a gritar histericamente.

- DUMB..DUMB...DUMBLEDORE! - Dizia Filch correndo em direção ao diretor. - É ELE...ELE ESTÁ AQUI DENTRO...ELE SE TRANSFORMOU NOVAMENTE.

- Acalme-se criatura! - Gritou Dumbledore. - Fale, quem está aqui dentro.

- ELE ESTÁ DESTRUINDO HOGWARTS INTEIRA....ELE, O... - Filch foi interrompido por um grande estrondo que anunciava que a porta de entrada para o salão tinha sido destruída. Atrás da fumaça podia se ver um Lobisomem correndo em direção aos alunos. Ao ver aquela cena, Dumbledore se levantou e passou sua mão a procura de sua varinha. O Lobisomem tentava morder alguns alunos, mas eram tantos que ele encurralou apenas um, era Harry Potter.

- Saiam da frente! - Gritava Dumbledore tentando mirar um feitiço no Lobisomem, mas a grande movimentação de alunos que corriam na frente dele era muito grande, e Dumbledore corria risco de acertar um aluno com o seu feitiço.

O Lobisomem deu o bote em Harry, mirando uma mordida em seu peito. Harry fechou os olhos enquanto esperava a mordida, mas nada aconteceu, quando ele abriu seus olhos, viu Rony dependurado nas costas do Lobisomem para impedir que Harry fosse mordido.

- _Expeliarmus!_ - Gritou Dumbledore.

E então o Lobisomem caiu duro no chão, com um baque ensurdecedor, Dumbledore foi correndo para Rony que estava sangrando. Rony fora mordido pelo Lobisomem.

- Meu Deus! - Gritou uma menina da Lufa-Lufa.

- Rony, você está ouvindo! - Gritava Fred chorando ao reparar Rony no chão.

- Eu não acredito

- Só podia ser o Lupin!

- Eu nunca confiei nesse professor!

A cabeça de Harry rodava enquanto via aquela cena, todos falando mal de Lupin, Rony sangrando no chão e os professores correndo para perto de Rony. Rony agora iria ser um Lobisomem para o resto de sua vida. Apenas uma carinha alegre no meio de tantos rostos tristes. Era Draco Malfoy. Harry agora havia compreendido o que havia acontecido, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, e com um ódio que jamais havia sentido antes, foi ao encontro de seu pior inimigo.

Harry pegou a varinha e apontou no rosto de Draco Malfoy que ficou paralisado com o ódio que Harry transmitia para todo o ambiente. Craby e Goyle deram um passo a frente para tentar impedir, mas Harry olhou ameaçadoramente para os dois, e calmamente disse.

- Se vocês tentarem impedir, eu mato vocês! - E virando novamente para Draco falou. - Como você se atreve, a boicotar a poção de Lupin! Você que fez tudo isso! Eu te odeio! Como você pode ser tão sujo!

Harry estava pensando em jogar em Draco um feitiço mortal. Ele com certeza já tinha força bastante para executa-lo, e ainda mais com o ódio que sentia, era capaz de derrotar até Voldemort. Então com a maior calma do mundo ele começou a conjurar o feitiço.

-_A-va-da Ke-dra..._

_ - _Se você fizer isso você vai para Azkaban Harry! - Era a voz de Dumbledore encostando suas mãos nas costas de Harry. Suponho que você tenha força para executar esse feitiço, mas tenho certeza que você não tem força para agüentar as conseqüências. Seus pais não deram a vida por você para você desperdiça-la em Azkaban!

Dumbledore tinha razão, ele tocou no ponto mais fraco de Harry, não importava quanto ódio ele sentia, seus pais ainda eram a coisa mais importante para Harry. Então Harry jogou a varinha no chão e caiu chorando, chorando igual a um bebê que acabara de nascer.

CAP. IV - EU AINDA TE AMO

- Oi Rony. - Disse Harry. - Já está se sentindo melhor?

- Não! - Dizia Rony. Eu não quero ser Lobisomem.

Harry e Mione levantaram bem cedo para ir visitar Rony na ala hospitalar. Harry estava com a cabeça bem mais fria, mas ainda odiava Draco. Hogwarts inteira viu o insidente e estava chocado com o que ouve. Harry estava pensando como hoje iria ser um dia conturbado para Dumbledore, e também para Lupin.

- Calma Rony! - Disse Mione. - Nós estamos aqui para o que der e vier, eu sei que vai ser duro para você! Mas com ajuda dos amigos, fica bem mais fácil.

- Isso é porque não é você que vai ficar o resto da vida virando Lobisomem. - Reclamava Rony. - Não sabia que o Lupin seria capaz de fazer aquilo comigo.

- Rony, - Falou Harry. - Você não ouviu Lupin falando que inventaram uma poção que faz com que a pessoa nem vire mais Lobisomem, apenas fica a noite inteira passando mal. E também não foi o Lupin que fez isso, foi o Malfoy, ele que sabotou a poção do Lupin. - E então Harry contou tudo sobre Malfoy e sobre o feitiço que Harry quase lançou nele.

- Esse Malfoy me paga! - Disse Hermione. - Ainda bem que você não lançou o feitiço no Malfoy, pois se não você estaria preso agora.

- Eu tenho que te agradecer Rony. - Falou Harry. - Por ter salvo a minha vida, se não fosse você eu poderia estar morto agora.

- Chega de papo gente. - Falou Madame Pomfrey chegando aquele momento no quarto. - Vocês tem aula agora, e a família de Rony está aqui para vê-lo.

- Tchau Rony. - Falou Mione.

- Até mais amigão! - Disse Harry.

Harry e Mione saíram do quarto, na saída eles encontraram toda a família de Rony o esperando. A senhora Weasley estava muito abatida, e chorava muito, mas chegou a dar um aceno com a cabeça para Harry. Abraçado com ela estava o senhor Weasley, com uma cara de que não havia entendido nada ainda. Um pouco atrás estavam Gui e Carlinhos, completamente apavorados, Carlinhos ainda estava com sua roupa de serviço. Sentado e completamente distante de todos, estava Percy junto com os irmãos Fred e Jorge sem os seus habituais sorrisos. Na porta de saída estava Dumbledore, com uma cara muito séria, como Harry jamais vira antes.

- Como vai Harry, Mione? - Cumprimentou Dumbledore.

- Como você pode ver, não vamos muito bem. - Falou Harry

Harry e Mione tinham aula de Feitiços, mais invés de irem para aula, eles foram para a sala de Lupin, ver como ele se passava. Ao chegar em sua sala. Lupin estava arrumando sua mala, retirando todos os seus pertences do armário.

- Eu não acredito que Dumbledore te demitiu. - Falou Harry.

- Oi gente. - Falou Lupin. - Ha, não eu sei a hora em que devo saír, eu sou muito perigoso para Hogwarts!

- Foi o Draco quem adulterou sua poção. - Falou Harry. - Você não pode saír.

- Posso e vou Harry. - Falou Lupin. - Eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça novamente. E vocês deveriam estar em aula, 50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, e se vocês não forem para a sala de aula agora eu tiro mais 50!

Harry e Mione foram para as suas aulas. Primeiro de Feitiços depois de Poções, depois de Adivinhações, depois de Transfigurações e mais outras aulas que Harry nem prestou atenção. Harry foi jantar, e ficou prestando atenção no lugar vago de Rony, lembrava todos os momentos bons, depois subiu para o seu quarto e ficou relembrando os momentos que os dois passaram juntos, a busca pela pedra filosofal, entrar na Câmara Secreta, viajar no tempo para tentar inocentar o padrinho de Harry, Rony ajudando Harry a desvendar pistas sobre a próxima tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, e muitas outras coisas.

Ao relembrar isso, Harry tomou uma importante decisão. "Está na hora de usar novamente a velha capa de invisibilidade do meu pai". Harry não iria deixar seu amigo sofrer a noite inteira sem fazer nada. Ele iria passar a noite com Rony!

Harry desceu as escadas até a ala hospitalar, ela estava destrancada, então Harry entrou. Havia apenas a claridade da janela e Harry conseguiu ver Rony deitado.

- Rony meu amigo! - Falou Harry chegando ao lado de Rony. - Eu não pude te deixar sozinho, eu não quero que você sofra!

- Harry! - Falou Rony. - Está doendo muito, minha cabeça está estourando! Eu não estou conseguindo resistir de tanto calor!

- Fica quieto Rony. - Disse Harry desabotoando a camisa de Rony para ele sentir menos calor. - É quase natal, está um tremendo frio, só você para sentir calor.

- Eu não quero ficar o resto da minha vida sentindo isso! - Falava Rony.

- Eu estou aqui Rony! - Falava Harry enxugando o suor de Rony. - E se você quiser eu ficarei todas as noites de sua vida lhe fazendo compania meu amigo!

- Há Harry. - Dizia Rony. - Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você!

- Não fala nada. - Disse Harry. - Apenas deite a cabaça e durma.

Rony tentou fechar os olhos e dormir, Harry ficava apoiado na cama fazendo carinho no cabelo de Rony. Harry olhava a temperatura de Rony, chegou até a fazer compressas nele durante a noite. Rony com certeza era o melhor amigo que Harry já tivera em sua vida inteira, ele iria fazer de tudo para tentar amenizar a dor que Rony estava sentindo, só que ao longo da madrugada, Harry estava esgotado e acabou dormindo em cima de Rony.

- Harry. - Disse Rony feliz enquanto o sol estava nascendo. - Acorda, já é dia.

- O que? - Disse Harry se espreguiçando. - Rony, eu não acredito, você esta bom!

- Estou! - Falou Rony abraçando seu amigo. - Graças a você!

- Rony! - Falava Harry. - Eu nunca tive um amigo que eu gostasse tanto feito você. Você é tudo que eu tenho.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer. - Disse Rony abraçando mais forte o seu amigo. - Não sei o que eu faria sem você.

Os dois se abraçaram felizes nos primeiros raios do sol. Naquele momento de pura amizade, inesquecível para ambos os lados. Uma amizade pura e leal como aquela nunca iria se acabar, mesmo com a morte.

- Harry. - Falou Rony. - Não sei se você vai gostar disso, mas hoje após essa noite eu percebi que eu gosto muito de você. Eu te amo!

E ao dizer isso, juntando toda a força que tinha, Rony deu um beijo nos lábios de Harry, que aceitou. Harry explorava cada ponto da boca de Rony, que também fazia o mesmo, era o primeiro beijo de ambos, eles não sabiam se estavam beijando corretamente, pois aquele momento era só deles. Era um grande amor, fruto da mais forte e pura amizade.

Harry agora descia, e beijava o peito de Rony que tinha sua camisa desabotoada por Harry na noite passada. Era uma sensação incrível que Harry estava sentindo, era como ganhar a copa mundial de Quadribol.

- Harry? - Perguntou Rony.

- O que Rony?

- Você tem certeza de que quer isso?

- Rony, - Falou Harry. - Se isso tinha que acontecer um dia, melhor que seja com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

- Então diga que me ama Harry!

- Nunca lhe direi que o amo, pois o meu amor não se descreve por palavras.

- Então mostre como ele se descreve!

Harry beijava o peito de Rony, e aos poucos ia descendo pelo abdome. Harry retirou a sua camisa e começou a massagear a masculinidade de Rony por dentro das calças. Era um sentimento delicioso, e Harry começou a retirar a calça de Rony, o deixando apenas de cueca.

Rony também queria proporcionar prazer ao seu amado, e retirou muito lentamente a calça de Harry massageando sua masculinidade por cima da cueca. Eram movimentos muito prazerosos, que deixavam Harry louco.

- Rony. - Disse Harry. - Posso começar?

- Eu sou todo seu.

Ao dizer isso, Harry retirou a cueca de Rony com a boca, o deixando completamente nu. Harry reparara que a masculinidade de Rony era bem avantajada o que deixava Harry ainda mais excitado. Harry também tirou sua cueca, ficando completamente nu, e começou a lamber as nádegas de Rony, lubrificando-as. Era agora que Harry iria começar, apesar de ser virgem, ele sabia como fazer, mas mesmo assim ficava muito nervoso com essa idéia.

Então Harry começou, introduzindo somente a parte superior de sua masculinidade na nádega virgem de Rony. Mesmos com os movimentos leves de Harry, ardia bastante, e Rony estava sentindo uma dor enorme. Aos poucos Rony foi se acostumando, e sentindo um prazer maior. Harry masturbava Rony vorazmente que chegava a gemer de dor. Harry fazia movimentos cada vez mais forte e com mais rapidez. Não ardia mais os movimentos de Harry, e agora Rony chegava a sentir prazer. E os dois, magicamente juntos chegaram ao clímax total. O maior prazer que os dois já sentiram em suas vidas. Os dois deitaram na cama com os lençóis manchados pelo fruto de seu amor. Deitaram e aproveitaram aquele momento como se tivesse sendo o último em suas vidas.

- Harry, - Disse Rony. - Acho melhor você ir. Madame Pomfrey pode chegar.

- É, pode ser melhor! - Disse Harry. - Adeus meu amor!

CAP. V - A DESPEDIDA

Exatamente um mês tinha se passado, e as férias de natal haviam começado para a alegria de Harry. Durante o resto dos dias letivos, Dumbledore havia contratado uma professora para dar aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, seu nome era Jackie, ela era bastante rígida, no estilo da professora Minerva. Draco Malfoy esbanjava sorriso pela saída de Lupin, numa sexta feira, foi por muito pouco que Harry não saiu nos tapas com Malfoy, sorte que Hagrid estava passando pelo corredor e impediu uma catástrofe. Rony estava melhor, a lua cheia havia passado e ele conseguiu ter boas noites de sono, boas mesmo, pois depois da noite em que eles se encontraram pela primeira vez, esses encontros em segredo se tornaram freqüentes. Mas logo-logo o pesadelo iria voltar, a lua cheia estava chegando.

- Vamos fazer uma visita a Hagrid hoje depois do café. - Falou Harry animadamente com Rony e Mione enquanto tomava seu café da manhã.

-Vamos. - Falou Mione. - Não temos nada para fazer mesmo.

Os três amigos desceram pátio a fora, conversando animadamente sobre vários assuntos. Tinha bastante tempo que Harry não via Rony tão feliz quanto via aquele dia, ele descia as escadas de Hogwarts dando gargalhadas e contando casos sobre Gui, Carlinhos e sobre o trabalho de Artur Weasley no ministério. A alegria não durou muito, eles chegaram nos andares mais baixos onde tinha um maior número de pessoas, e era inevitável que Harry, Rony e Mione reparassem no quanto os alunos de Hogwarts se sentiam incomodados com a presença de Rony naquele local, era como se Rony fosse virar um monstro, e a qualquer instante atacasse quem estivesse mais próximo dele. O pior de tudo era que até os grifinórios sentiam esse medo de Rony, e os alunos da Sonserina faziam piadinhas e imitavam a transformação de Rony num lobisomem. No hall de entrada de Hogwarts, via-se no lugar do mural encantado informando os horários das próximas aulas após o feriado do natal, um desenho horrível de um lobisomem com a pelagem vermelha, com o escrito " Rony- O lobisomem ruivo".

- Não liga para eles não. - Falou Mione. - Eles são um bando de babacas, esses sonserinos.

- Se eu pegar quem fez isso eu juro que eu mato! - Falou Harry segurando sua varinha com uma brutalidade desnecessária.

- Não liga para eles. - Falou Rony cabisbaixo e com uma voz de choro. - Essas pessoas não sabem o sofrimento que eu estou passando.

Era impressionante o quanto Rony amadurecera depois do acidente, ele era um garoto brigão, que não aceitava brincadeira de nenhum sonserino que logo já saia mandando feitiços em todo o mundo. É impressionante como a vida nos leva a mudar nosso jeito de viver. Mas isso não queria dizer que Rony criara mais responsabilidade, talvez ele se acomodara e se conformara com essas brincadeiras. Rony não podia mais fazer nada, de que adiantaria cair na porrada com alguém se isso não faria Rony voltar ao que era antes. As piadinhas dos sonserinos não ofendiam mais Rony, pois talvez, nem honra mais existia dentro de Rony para ser ofendido. Simplesmente Rony se acomodou e se conformou que seu destino seria somente sofrer.

- Rony. - Falava Harry com bastante compaixão. - O que aconteceu com você? Onde está aquele brilho nos seus olhos?

- Não sei Harry. - Falou Rony tristemente caminhando pela grama cheia de neve a caminho da casa de Hagrid. - Acho que o brilho nos meus olhos secou.

Era muito triste ver Rony daquele jeito, em um minuto caminhava sorridente, e no outro, era um homem seco, vazio de esperança e de amor. Um homem derrotado. Condenado por uma vida inteira a ser "anormal".

Mas eles não tinham mais tempo para pensar nessas coisas tristes, Hagrid estava no jardim de sua casa, carregando um pinheiro gigante, preso numa espécie de carro de boi, aparentemente feito pelo próprio Hagrid. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto de invejar qualquer pessoa. Somente Hagrid para dar alegria as pessoas na hora que elas mais necessitam.

- Oi rapazes! - Falava Hagrid fungando de tão cansado. - Esse pinheiro é centenário! Demorei mais de meia hora para traze-lo até aqui! Isso graças a minha sombrinha. - Hagrid mostrava a sombrinha para quem quisesse ver. Harry tinha fortes razões para acreditar que aquela sombrinha escondia uma varinha.

- E para que esse pinheiro? - Perguntou Hermione.

- É para o natal. - Respondeu Hagrid. - Mesmo com todos os feitiços de conservação que nós usamos, o pinheiro que nós usávamos no natal já esta velho. E cá para nós, esse pinheiro é quase o dobro do que nós usávamos.

- Dumbledore vai te agradecer! - Falou Harry.

- Nem sei viu. - Falou Hagrid. - Ele está passando por uma pressão enorme, tem gente que está querendo até afasta-lo de Hogwarts.

- São os pais dos alunos querendo que eu saia de Hogwarts não é? - Perguntou Rony.

- Suponho que seja. - Falou Hagrid. - Mas pode ter a certeza de que: "Tanto eu, quanto qualquer professor de Hogwarts não iram medir esforços para que você continue em Hogwarts até completar o curso, e qualquer casa que tenha algum aluno que tente impedir isso, perderá todos os seus pontos e aquele aluno levará uma detenção nunca vista antes na história de Hogwarts." Essas foram palavras do próprio Dumbledore.

- É, - Falou Rony num tom de desanimo. - Parece que Dumbledore está realmente se preocupando comigo.

- E você tem a coragem de dizer que ele apenas se preocupa com você! - Hagrid parecia estar realmente muito ofendido com as palavras de Rony. - Mesmo com todos os problemas que Você-Sabe-Quem tem causado a Dumbledore, eu nunca vi ele se alterar tanto quanto ele se alterou com o seu problema.

- Em falar nisso. - Perguntou Harry interessado. - Que problemas Vold.... ele tem causado?

- Harry, Você sabe que eu não posso falar nada sobre a Ordem para você. - Falou Hagrid com um tom de quem não queria mais conversa.

Antes que alguém pudesse tentar tirar alguma informação de Hagrid, a porta da cabana se abriu, e apareceu a figura da professora McGonagal, mais espantada do que nunca, com seus lábios tremendo e segurando uma coruja nas mãos: Era Edwiges. Mais magra do que nunca, bicando a mão da professora McGonagal, por trata-la tão mal. Em baixo das patas de Edwiges, estava amarrada uma carta, era a mesma carta que Harry enviou a Sírius, e parecia que ele não a recebera a carta.

Agora que Harry havia se lembrado da carta. Já fazia muito tempo que ele a enviara, mas Harry se esqueceu da carta e de Edwiges.

- Potter! - Falou a professora McGonagal. - Venha comigo, somente o Sr. Potter! - Ela falou ao ver Rony e Mione se levantando.

Harry se levantou e saiu rapidamente junto de sua professora, levando Harry e Edwiges juntos.

- Nós vamos visitar o diretor. - Falou McGonagal subindo as escadas do castelo rápidamente.

Não se falou uma só palavra enquanto eles caminhavam para a sala do diretor. Harry não tinha nenhuma noção do porque ir a sala de Dumbledore e do porque sua professora de Transfiguração estar levando em sua mão sua coruja.

- Dragão dormente! - Falou Minerva ao chegarem ao Gárgula que guardava a passagem secreta da sala de Dumbledore.

Eles subiram as escadas em espiral e chegaram a sala de espera, Harry já ia sentar em um banquinho, mas a professora o empuurrou direto para sala, sem bater, mas parecia que Dumbledore já estava esperando.

- Pode deixar a carta aqui e se retirar por favor, Minerva. - Disse Dumbledore pegando a carta e começando a ler, enquanto a professora McGonagal se retirava sem falar com ninguém.

Dumbledore leu a carta em alguns segundos, e então sem nenhuma expressão facial olhou para Harry, e o admirou com seu óculos meia lua.

- Então você queria saber porque Remo e Sírius odeiam tanto o Lúcio Malfoy?

- Sim, mas...

- Bem, Harry. - Interrompeu Dumbledore. - Na época em que Voldemort era praticamente imortal, Lúcio foi um dos maiores assassinos das Trevas, e matou muitas pessoas queridas na época. É uma longa história, mas não vou contar toda para você, pois tenho assuntos mais importantes.

- O que você deseja me contar. - Disse Harry se preparando para tentar absorver o Maximo de informação, que tinha certeza que Dumbledore iria dizer.

- Melhor do que eu falar, é eu mostrar isso, para você ler, isso resume tudo o que aconteceu. - Disse Dumbledore lhe entregando um pergaminho. - Tudo que eu sei está aí Harry, por favor, leia.

_**RELAT"RIO DE MISSÃO - ORDEM DA FÊNIX**_

_Alastor Moddy - Dez e Trinta da noite, 29 de Novembro _

_Local: Cordilheira Australiana_

_Nós chegamos na parte mais baixa da cordilheira as seis horas da manhã. Não demorou muito para achar sinais de Comensais da Morte. Apenas as Nove e trinta nós conseguimos avista-los, e naquele momento começou a guerra. Eram cerca de 35 homens contra os nossos 28. A batalha foi terrível, e não estou em segurança até agora ( motivo por mandar um relatório tão fraco em detalhes)_

_Nós nos separamos em 4 grupos para ficarmos mais organizados e traçarmos estratégias de combate. Nunca mais vi os outros grupos, mas os integrantes do meu grupo eram:_

_Moddy, Alastor - LÍDER_

_Black, Sírius - VICE LÍDER_

_Weasley, Arthur - _

_Weasley, Guilherme - _

_Weasley, Carlos - _

_Weasley, Percy - _

_McGonagal, Orpheus_

_No início lutávamos em vantagem, era uma luta fácil e ganha, mas eles nos levaram a uma emboscarda, revelando mais cinco Comensais. Nós identificamos apenas três deles: Malfoy, Goyle , Macebet._

_Mesmo em minoria, nós tivemos um ótimo empenho, principalmente por parte de Black que duelava com dois ao mesmo tempo. Chegou uma hora do combate que o Weasley, se não me engano era o Percy, estava cercado por três. Incrivelmente, Sírius conjurou um feitiço esplendido que acertou aos três que tentavam atacar Percy Weasley. Depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido, eu olhei para trás e vi o corpo de McGonagal estendido, e completamente gélido. Ele estava morto. Ao mesmo tempo, ví em câmera lenta, um feitiço que não me recordo qual é atingir Black, que voou no chão desaparecendo de vista..._

Harry parou de ler, ele não poderia acreditar com o que acontecera com Sírius, "Mas ainda existe uma esperança" ele dizia para si mesmo. "Ele pode sobreviver a um pequeno feitiço". E ao mesmo tempo veio em sua cabeça a figura daquele Orpheus McGonagal, será que ele seria parente da professora McGonagal? Mas isso não interessava mais, ele queria saber o desfecho, ele pulou a descrição do duelo e foi logo para:

_**Lista de mortos**_

_Orpheus McGonagal_

_Percy Weasley_

_Sírius Black_

Sírius estava morto.

- Harry? - Perguntou Mione pela milionésima vez enquanto eles faziam seus deveres na sala comunal - O que você tem? Porquê você está tão triste?

- É Harry. - Completou Rony. - Você nunca escondeu nada da gente, agente te dará uma força para o que quer que seja.

Seus amigos tinham razão. Por mais que Harry sofria naquele momento, nada melhor que seus amigos para conforta-lo. Harry falou tudo que sabia para seus amigos, e chorou, chorou muito. Ao contrário do que Harry imaginava, fez-se um silêncio, e só depois de alguns longos minutos, Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

- A professora Minerva deve estar igual a você Harry.

- O quê? - Perguntou Harry sem entender muito

- Você falou que um tal de Orpheus McGonagal morreu também, não falou? - Antes que alguém pudesse responder Mione continuou. - Pois bem, ele deve algum parente da professora.

- Eu também achei esquisito na hora.- Falou Harry tentando esquecer do fato de seu padrinho ter morrido. - Mas quando eu vi o nome de Sírius entre as pessoas que morreram, eu esqueci completamente do fato desse Orpheus ter McGonagal no sobrenome.

Harry parou de conversar e ficou olhando para a lareira, o fogo se consumindo lentamente, ele ouvia o rangido das penas em contato com o pergaminho e se distraía com isso, afinal, pensar em Sírius doía. Depois de algumas horas, era cada vez menor o barulho de gente no salão, e até Mione já fora se deitar. Só estavam no salão Harry e Rony, os dois calados olhando o resto das cinzas que ainda ardiam na lareira.

- Harry? - Disse Rony quebrando o silêncio.

- O que foi?

- O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? - Falou Rony calmamente. - Digo, você fez tento por mim nas minhas transformações. Você sabe...

Harry estava pensando. Não sabia se podia dizer aquilo, mas disse:

- Faça o mesmo que eu fiz por você, Rony.

- O quê? - Falou Rony fingindo não escutar.

- Eu disse para você fazer o mesmo que eu fiz por você.

Parecia que Rony entendera o que Harry queria dizer, e chegou mais perto dele. Rony olhou para Harry com um olhar malicioso, e levemente começou a passar a mão na perna de Harry, e novamente olhando para o rosto de Harry para ver se era exatamente aquilo que ele queria.

- Harry. - Falou Rony sem parar os movimentos que fazia nas pernas do garoto. - Você quer fazer tudo aqui mesmo? Digo, alguém pode descer e descobrir agente.

- Esse Perigo me excita mais. - Falou Harry, lambendo os lábios de Rony, e isso seguido de um beijo extremamente picante.

Após o beijo, não ouve mais dialogo entre os dois, pois Rony começou a despir Harry calmamente, até Harry estar apenas com sua cueca, um pouco grande, pois anos atrás servira a seu primo Duda. Rony começou a massagear o membro de seu amado, fazendo ele se contorcer de delírio.

Harry sentiu que era a vez dele tirar a roupa de seu amado. Esse joguinho foi continuando até os dois estarem completamente nus.

- Qual o joguinho de hoje? - Disse Rony tentando animar um pouco mais Harry.

- Vamos ver o que vai dar. - Falou Harry.

Harry jogou Rony no chão com um beijo tão forte. Os dois estavam rindo no chão pela queda que sofreram. Mas logo a graça acabou, e Rony subiu em cima de Harry, lambendo os cabelos suaves e descendo até a cicatriz, que foi alvo de muitas lambidas. O membro de Rony, estava duro como uma pedra, roçando pelo abdômen suado de Harry.

Harry não agüentou mais sentir aquele membro roçando em seu corpo, e mudou de lado e o abocanhou rapidamente, lambendo cada pelo daquela região, dando um prazer incontrolável a Rony, que por sua vez, não resistiu ao ver o membro de Harry tão próximo de seu rosto e também o abocanhou.

Assim, nas terras de Hogwarts, mais precisamente no chão ao lado da lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória, na torre do norte, começava um prazeroso 69.

O prazer que ambos sentiam, era maior do que o de qualquer noite que os dois estiveram juntos. Não sabia-se como eles não gritavam de tanto prazer, talvez seria por seus lábios estarem ocupados em prazerosas lambidas e chupões, que resultou num longo e prazeroso orgasmo duplo.

CAP. VI - ATÉ QUE A MORTE NOS SEPARE

A véspera de natal tinha chegado, trazendo alegria e nova esperança para toda Hogwarts, principalmente com as notícias cada vez melhores, falando de vários comensais capturados. Mas no meio de tanta alegria, havia duas pessoas completamente tristes no salão durante o café da manhã. Eram Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

Eles estavam tristes por motivos diferentes. Para Rony, era noite de lua cheia, o que significava que logo mais, ele iria sofrer a noite inteira sem descanso, só de lembrar aquela dor, o rosto de Rony já começava a se encher de água.

O motivo da tristeza de Harry era a morte de quem representava um pai para ele, Sírius Black, uma pessoa que Harry aprendeu a respeitar e até a amar. A esperança dele de sair da casa dos Dursley e ir morar com sua família de verdade, com quem o amava de verdade.

- Treino de quadribol depois do café, Harry. - Falou Fred Weasley, que tinha se tornado capitão do time da grifinória depois da saída de Wood. - Isso serve para você também, Rony.

Harry tinha esquecido desse treino completamente, e pelo jeito que Rony olhou para Fred, ele também tinha se esquecido. O campeonato iria começar mais tarde, pois vestígios do labirinto do torneio Tribruxo, no ano anterior ainda castigavam o campo. " Simplesmente as arvores enraizaram está sendo muito difícil tirar elas" Disse a Professora McGonagal quase sendo apedrejada por Fred.

Harry não queria ir treinar quadribol, mas sabia que subir em sua Firebolt seria a única coisa que o deixaria feliz naquele momento, então Harry subiu as escadarias junto a Rony para pegarem suas vassouras e desceram para o treino.

Estava uma manhã linda e ensolarada quando eles chegaram ao campo. ""tima para prática de quadribol!" disse Fred Weasley tentando imitar Wood enquanto todos colocavam as vestes de quadribol.

O vestiário tinha um ar de excitação e alegria, que para Harry e Rony, era quase uma ofensa. Todos não conseguiam deixar de reparar na tristeza dos dois, mas estavam tão felizes que ninguém parou para ficar consolando Harry e Rony, o que para Harry era um alívio pois ele não agüentava mais ouvir alguém encostar as mãos nos ombros dele e começar a tentar adivinhar a tristeza dele. Alguns pensavam que era pelo seu amigo Rony, outros achavam que era pela proximidade em que se encontravam os N.O.M.s , mas ninguém sabia que o verdadeiro motivo da tristeza de Harry era pela morte de seu padrinho.

- Nosso primeiro jogo é contra a Sonserina no sábado. - Disse Fred acordando Harry de um transe. - Fiquei sabendo que os novos batedores deles são uns gordos chamados Goyle e Craby, mas não sabemos muito sobre eles. Malfoy será o novo capitão da Sonserina. Parece que ele conseguiu comprar o time novamente com umas vassouras novas. Umas tal de "Cleans-bolt". É melhor que a Nimbus, mas não chega nem aos pés da Firebolt do Harry. - Ouve uma pausa, parecia que o lado responsável de Fred tinha dado lugar ao velho conhecido lado brincalhão. - Eu e Jorge já tratamos de dar uma "geral" nas vassouras da Sonserina.

- É! - Disse Jorge pingando um líquido que ele tirou do bolso em seu relógio, fazendo ele diminuir até, quase sumir de vista. - Chama-se poção Redutora. Nós conseguimos roubar um pouco da escrivaninha do escritório do papai. Parece que eles tinham apreendido isso, pois tem gente que usa isso para diminuir as chaves dos trouxas.

- Antes do treino eu quero falar a tática desse ano. - Disse Fred assustando todo mundo. Ninguém queria ouvir horas de táticas igual ao tempo do Wood. - A tática é a seguinte: Os artilheiros marcam pontos, os batedores rebatem os balaços, o goleiro não deixa nenhuma bola passar, o apanhador apanha o pomo e nós vencemos!

Todos subiram para o gramado, um dia lindo, pela primeira vez Harry abriu um sorriso desde a morte do seu padrinho. Mas isso foi por pouco tempo, só até avistar todo o time da Sonserina do outro lado do gramado.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Fred tomando espaço entre os outros jogadores. - Não vai dizer que o professor Snape autorizou vocês a treinarem no nosso horário novamente.

- Dessa vez não Weasley. - Disse Malfoy num tom de importância. - Na verdade eu só queria saber como um Weasley sem nem lugar para morar direito, muito menos roupas para vestir vai conseguir lidar com o poder de comandar um time.

- Olha para sua cara, Malfoy! - Disse Rony quase avançando em Malfoy. - Um garoto mimado igual a você nunca vai poder comandar um time!

- Olha o lobisomem! - Debochou Malfoy.

- CUIDADO COM O QUE VOCÊ DIZ! - Gritou Rony.

- Sabia que segundo o ministério da magia, vocês são animais não domesticáveis? - Perguntou Malfoy fazendo toda a Sonserina rir.

- EU NÃO VOU TE AVISAR NOVAMENTE! - Gritou Rony.

- Meu pai me disse que para você continuar em Hogwarts foi preciso Dumbledore argumentar uma lei que protege os animais. - Dizia calmamente Malfoy, atrás de risos dos sonserinos. - Chama-se Lei de Proteção dos Animais Mágicos.

- Não diga que eu não avisei. - Era a gota Dagua, Harry sabia que isso ofendera bastante Rony, e que ele era capaz de cometer uma loucura. - _Flipenduo!_

Uma mancha azul foi disparada na face de Malfoy, fazendo-o cair no chão e começar a sangrar as narinas. Pelo contrário do que todo mundo pensava, Malfoy se levantou rindo.

- Era tudo o que eu queria. - Disse Malfoy num sorriso. - Meu pai me disse que se ficasse comprovado que você era perigoso para Hogwarts eles o expulsariam. E agora você será expulso!

Isso afetou Rony diretamente, fazendo-o quase cair no chão. Como ele pode deixar Malfoy engana-lo novamente. Novamente Rony caíra na armadilha de Malfoy, e em poucos instantes ele seria expulso. Mas expulso porque? Porque ele era um Lobisomem? Ele nocauteara Malfoy não porque ele era um Lobisomem, pois ele fez isso em plena sanidade, mas isso provaria que ele era perigoso para Hogwarts? Quem era perigoso para Hogwarts era Malfoy, que fizera com que Lupin se transformasse em Lobisomem dentro do castelo! Mas a sociedade é dura e preconceituosa, e quem iria pagar por tudo, seria Rony, e ele não aceitaria isso de modo algum!

- Estou indo comunicar a Dumbledore e a meu pai tudo, agora! - Disse Malfoy rindo.

- VOCÊ JOGOU MUITO SUJO DESSA VEZ MALFOY! - Harry gritou tão alto que teve a certeza que o castelo inteiro ouvira.

- Diga adeus a seu amiguinho, Potter! - Disse Malfoy se levantando.

Mas Rony não estava mais lá, ele estava correndo para fora do campo, diretamente para a orla da floresta.

Harry foi correr atrás dele, pois sabia que Rony não estava em sã consciência e poderia fazer alguma besteira. Harry teria que correr bastante, pois Rony estava muito a sua frente, e era um ótimo corredor.

- Rony! Rony! - Gritava Harry, continuando a falar, mesmo sem ter resposta de Rony. - Você não vai ser expulso. Nada que o Malfoy disse era verdade!

Mas se Rony ouviu, Harry nunca saberia, pois no momento que Harry terminou de falar, Rony já havia entrado na floresta, e seria muito difícil encontra-lo lá.

Harry correra, correra por muitos minutos, talvez horas. Devia ser hora do almoço em Hogwarts, pois ele ouvia de dentro da floresta o barulho dos alunos descendo os corredores. Não iria adiantar nada ele ficar correndo igual a um desesperado, pois a trilha acabara, e era quase impossível explorar a floresta mais adiante.

Harry parara de correr e se apoiou em uma arvore para um descanso. Foi quando Harry ouviu barulhos, barulhos de passos e de choro, muito longe, na parte mais impenetrável da floresta. Era Rony, Harry tinha que ir até lá, mas por outro lado, ele nunca entrara tão a fundo na floresta, já deveria estar a quilômetros de Hogwarts. Harry tinha que decidiu rápido, e decidiu.

- _Lumus! _- Disse Harry, fazendo um clarão em sua varinha.

Harry começou a correr, desviando de galhos, passando entre troncos estreitos, pulando raízes gigantes e quando se deu conta, estava correndo a horas. Ninguém sabe como ele conseguiu correr tanto, talvez seria a amizade que sentia por Rony, mas isso não seria o bastante para fazer Harry correr horas sem ter ao menos uma pista de que Rony estaria lá. Com certeza era o mais profundo amor que Harry sentia por Rony que fizera Harry correr tudo aquilo sem ter uma pista de que ele estivesse lá. Talvez Rony já estivesse no dormitório jogando xadrez de bruxo com Neville enquanto Harry procurava desesperado por seu amado.

Mas essa duvida logo foi eliminada. Aos poucos, um ponto de luz apareceu no meio das trevas da floresta. Era a varinha de Rony, Harry tinha certeza que era. Seu coração dizia isso. Então ele correu como nunca correu em sua vida, mas Rony corria mais, muito mais que ele... até que a luz parou...sim, a luz parou! Que alegria, era questão de segundos para Harry encontrar seu amado! Harry foi se aproximando cada vez mais e mais, até que... Harry pode deslumbrar a linda e suave face de Rony, marcada por sofrimento e lágrimas, mas mesmo assim linda, muito linda.

Rony estava parado, olhando para o chão, com cara de quem estava muito cansado, Harry nunca vira cair tanto suor da face de alguém como caía na de Rony, mas logo ele descobriu que sua face tinha a mesma quantidade de suor que a de seu amigo.

Harry quis dizer algo para Rony, dizer qualquer coisa para deixa-lo feliz, mas o cansaço de Harry era tão grande que não saiu nenhuma palavra em sua boca. Invés disso, enquanto se recuperava, Harry começou a olhar em volta da escura floresta. Era um lugar totalmente escuro, ninguém enxergava nem ao menos reflexos do sol olhando para cima, o único ponto de claridade encontrava-se a poucos metros de Harry, era um clarão, ao chegar mais perto, Harry descobriu que se tratava-se de um pequeno rio, que rumava diretamente para um grande precipício, um precipício gigante, que Harry não enxergara seu final, talvez seria um buraco sem fim.

Mas ao invés de tentar descobrir aonde seria o final do precipício, Harry começou a beber a água daquele rio. Era um água muito gelada, que quase rasgava o peito de Harry, mas Harry não se importou, ele queria apenas saciar sua sede.

Já saciado e recuperado, Harry se lembrou do real motivo de estar ali. Ele caminhou lentamente para a escuridão onde estava seu amigo, medindo cada palavra que iria dizer, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- Você não vai correr mais? - Perguntou Harry se sentando próximo ao amigo. - cansou? Vai querer conversar agora?

- Se você não for burro, saberia que não tem como continuar a correr com um precipício daquele tamanho. - Respondeu Rony grossamente.

- Você quer conversar? - Perguntou Harry

- Não.

- Rony, porque você está me tratando assim? E tudo que nós vivemos?É passado? Você está esquecendo que eu ainda te amo.

- Não, você não me ama! - Gritou Rony. - Você não pode me amar! Eu sou um Lobisomem! Você tem dó de mim, só isso, apenas pena! " Coitado do Rony, vou iludir ele para faze-lo ficar mais feliz". Eu cansei disso! Vocês me tratam bem por pena, mas na verdade vocês morrem de medo de eu atacar alguém!

- Você esta sendo egoísta, Rony! - Disse Harry chorando - Eu te acolhi quando você mais precisava de mim, eu dei meu corpo para você! Eu tirei energias do nada para correr quilômetros atrás de você, porque eu te amo Rony! E você fala que isso não é amor? Eu também não sei o que é amor, eu estou sentindo algo diferente, poderia estar apenas descobrindo minha sexualidade e confundindo as coisas, mas depois de hoje, eu tenho certeza que te amo! Já pensei em te largar,pois nos dois somos do mesmo sexo, mas não consegui, porque você é tudo para mim! E você vem me falar que isso não é amor? Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser?

- Será que amar é mesmo tudo? - Disse Rony mais calmo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- O mundo mágico nunca aceitaria isso! - Disse Rony chorando. - Digo, o Menino que Sobreviveu amando um Lobisomem! Um outro homem, do mesmo sexo!

- Que se dane o resto do mundo! - Gritou Harry. - O meu amor é maior que tudo isso! E nem me importo o que Dumbledore ou Malfoy ou, sei lá, quem for, não aprove o nosso amor, porque juntos nós derrubaremos todas as barreiras.

- Eu vou ser expulso de Hogwarts. - Falou Rony. - Vou ser isolado do resto da sociedade bruxa...

- Então fuja para qualquer lugar! - Gritou Harry - Mas eu irei com você!

- Você não entende ...

- É você que não entende! - Falou Harry enquanto uma lágrima caía em seu rosto. - Meu amor é maior que tudo e todos! Que se dane o que nós vamos enfrentar no futuro! Eu vivo o presente! O que nós vamos fazer depois, eu não sei!

- Vamos ser realistas Harry! - Gritou Rony.

- Eu quero você! Quero ficar junto de você. Quero amar você. - Gritava Harry enquanto Rony chorava. - Eu seguirei meu coração, e o resto... FODAS pro resto!

Rony ficou calado, olhando para o chão por alguns minutos.

- Eu preciso que você fale olhando nos meus olhos. - Disse Harry. - Diga que não me ama que eu irei embora.

- Eu não posso dizer isso. - Falou Rony. - Pois é por te amar mais que tudo que mesmo doendo bastante eu tento te poupar dessa dor!

- Por você eu sofro feliz! - Chorou Harry.

Mas Harry não agüentava mais isso. Como Rony pode ser tão burro! Ele não entendia que tentando fazer o certo, acabava fazendo o errado. Rony não sabia o quão forte era o amor que Harry sentia por ele. Harry sabia como demonstrar isso, só existia um jeito.

Harry chegou face a face com Rony, e encostou-lhe os seus lábios num beijo apaixonado, melhor do que todas as palavras ditas naquele encontro. Só aquele beijo fez Rony perceber que Harry seria capaz de tudo para ficar perto dele.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim, Harry. - Disse Rony após o beijo.

- Aqui? - Perguntou Harry. - Você quer que eu faça sexo com você aqui?

- Eu não quero que você faça sexo. - Falou Rony delicadamente. - Eu quero que você faça amor.

Harry entendera cada palavra que Rony quis dizer. Então lentamente Harry começou a lamber o sujo e suado pescoço de Rony. Eram movimentos leves e delicados, que vagarosamente excitava os dois.

Harry começou a desabotoar a camisa de Rony, botão por botão, sem pressa nenhuma, querendo curtir cada minuto de prazer, até que como num toque de mágica, Rony estava sem sua camisa, com o peito nu, mostrando os pequenos traços musculosos que já começaram a ser criados em Rony. O suor, deixava o clima ainda mais excitante. A mistura de amor com um quase sexo brutal, deixava o ambiente ainda mais propício para o prazer total.

Harry começou a massagear o membro de Rony, ainda que por dentro das causas, mas causando um prazer inimaginável. Após um tempo, Harry começou a descer o zíper da causa de Rony, mas não com a mão, e sim com a boca. A sensação da boca de Harry roçando no volume da cueca de Rony, deu uma incrível vontade a Harry de apressar tudo e ir direto ao ponto de prazer. Mas isso iria fazer com que perdesse a graça.

Rony estava apenas de cueca, e queria dividir aquela sensação de liberdade com Harry, e sentiu que agora era a vez dele de tirar a roupa de seu amado.

Em um segundo, Rony era só ação, e deitou Harry no chão, tirando sua camisa vagarosamente, sem perder nenhum detalhe. Harry estava usando as proteções de quadribol, o que fez aquele momento durar mais ainda.

Após um tempo brincando, os dois estavam apenas com suas roupas mais íntimas, e com seus membros quase saindo de suas cuecas. Os dois se encontraram num beijo, o corpo ainda suado de ambos agora se envolvendo, a língua de cada um tentando explorar mais a fundo suas bocas.

Chegou um tempo, que nenhum dos dois conseguiam mais ficar nas "preliminares", Harry sentiu que estava na hora do tudo ou nada, e retirou sua cueca, deixando seu rígido membro a mostra. Rony fez o mesmo.

- Posso começar Rony? - Perguntou Rony.

- Isso tudo já começou desde o dia em que eu te conheci no trem de Hogwarts, Harry!

Harry interpretou isso como um sim, e começou a tentar penetrar seu membro dentro de Rony. Ao perceber a tentativa de Harry, Rony ajoelhou, se sujando inteiramente pela terra da Floresta.

Era o momento mais esperado da vida de Harry, mas ele não queria apressar, pois sabia que Rony estava sofrendo pela tentativa de penetração de Harry. Em poucos minutos, a dor foi substituída por prazer, e Harry pode penetrar todo o seu membro dentro de Rony.

Era um momento de puro prazer, Harry investia cada vez mais forte em Rony, que por seu lado, começara a se masturbar freneticamente. O suor de ambos naquele momento, se unificavam, formando um prazer estupendo e inexplicável. Estava chegando a hora mais esperada, era a hora em que Harry iria depositar o fruto do amor dentro de Rony. Harry abraçara as costas de Rony, e lambia sua nuca freneticamente. Harry sentia que seu líquido do amor estava passando pela sua uretra, e vindo a todo o vapor para seu amado, até que....o êxtase chegou, e acontecia naquele exato momento. Dizem que o orgasmo dura poucos segundos, mas naquele momento Harry duvidou. Aqueles segundos para ele eram horas, até que os dois, exaustos, deitaram no chão. Totalmente nus.

Alguns minutos se passaram, com os dois completamente nus, deitados no chão da floresta e olhando para cima, na escuridão total. Harry não conseguia nem pensar direito, estava completamente cansado e saciado. Foi quando caiu em si.

- _Accio Varinha! _- Ordenou Harry, sentindo sua varinha chegar em suas mãos. - _Lumus!_ - Gritou ele novamente. - Rony, acorda meu amor! Já deve estar quase anoitecendo, acho melhor agente voltar para Hogwarts.

- Harry? - Disse Rony com cara de espanto. - Eu vou ter que ir embora. Fuja daqui!

- Não vamos começar com isso novamente, meu amor! - Falou Harry levantando e segurando Rony, para impedir que ele corresse. - Eu não vou sair de perto de você por nada nesse mundo!

- Mas voc...

- Mas nada! - Gritou Harry - EU TE A-M-O !

- Chega Harry! - Gritou Rony na mesma altura que Harry. - A noite esta chegando, e junto dela a lua cheia... Você sabe o que vai acontecer comigo!

- Ha, não! - Harry não sabia o que dizer, sentia que estava ficando branco, totalmente branco. Não sabia se era pela neve que começava a cair, mas ele não deixaria seu amigo para trás. - É natal Rony, daqui a poucas horas, e eu quero estar junto de você!

- Fuj... Fuja ....dak...daqu....... Fuja daqui, Harry! - Essa foi a última palavra de Rony antes de começar a transformação. Rony começou a se contorcer por inteiro, e começou a crescer uma leve pelugem no corpo de Rony, que logo se transformou numa densa pelugem, e ele começou a crescer. Ao contrário de quando ele tomava a poção, ele se transformara num Lobisomem por inteiro, e com um rosto inteiramente ameaçador.

- Rony! - Gritou Harry quando o Lobisomem olhou para ele. - Não me ataque! Lute contra você mesmo! Eu sei que você vai conseguir vencer! Lembre-se, o nosso amor é maior que tudo isso! Você é maior que tudo isso!

Era a esperança de Harry, ele acreditava que Rony seria capaz de lutar com o Lobisomem que existia dentro dele, e venceria! Harry olhou nos olhos do Lobisomem, e percebeu um brilho no olhar daquele Lobisomem. Era a esperança! Rony estava lutando com sigo mesmo!

Mas logo percebeu seu engano, aquele não era Rony, era outro ser que naquele momento se colocava em posição para atacar Harry. Harry sentiu mais medo naquela hora do que quando ficou cara a cara com Lord Voldemort pela primeira vez, na busca bela pedra Filosofal. Estava mais tenso do que quando estava a beira da morte pelo veneno de um Basilisco. Estava mais ansioso do que quando percebeu que poderia morar com seu padrinho, mas essa oportunidade escapou por entre suas mãos. Estava mais medroso do que quando duelou com Lord Voldemort naquele cemitério, ou quando viu Cedrico morrer.

Mas como sempre, ele iria lutar por sua vida, e tomou uma decisão:

Começou a correr, correr com toda sua energia, só que pelo seu medo, nem percebeu que havia corrido para o lado errado, e estava de cara com aquele abismo sem fim, aquele precipício.

O Lobisomem chegou deixando Harry com muito medo. Mas nem deu tempo de Harry pensar em nada, o Lobisomem atacou Harry e ... e o mordeu, o Lobisomem acabara de morder Harry, e uma dor insuportável invadiu seu corpo. Ele estava destinado a ser um Lobisomem pelo resto de sua vida.

Mas não, ele não seria um Lobisomem pelo resto de sua vida porque... porque o Lobisomem não parou de morder Harry, e o mordeu até a morte.

Harry Potter acabara de morrer, bem no minuto em que se marcava Meia noite. Era natal. O pior natal que já existira, pois não foi só Harry que morreu. Rony, depois daquele dia, nunca mais foi visto. Na verdade, na manhã de natal ele pulara daquele abismo, e também teve o seu final trágico.

N/A: Por favor, comente sobre esta Fic, fale se você gostou ou não, pois o seu comentário é muito importante para mim. Mande seu comentário para sackkcashotmail.com .

BY SACK


End file.
